


Guilty Duplicity

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a Troll, F/M, Harry is always uke, Harry is not amused, I update slowly sorry, Loki is a troll, Loki will always be seme cause he's awesome, M/M, Multi, Natasha is a troll, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, PTSD, Slash, Slow Build, Threesome, Timeline What Timeline, Tony is a seke, Tony is so not a pedophile he swears, Tony is the king of sass, alternate ending to Deathly Hallows, magic induced orgasm, mentions of previous child neglect and abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do believe if you so desired you would be able to board a train of your choosing.” </p><p>“And, where would it take me?” Harry wet his lips nervously as his mouth formed into a curious frown. </p><p>Dumbledore merely patted the younger on the shoulder and stood up. “On, I would think.”</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------<br/>--------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an 0-8-4 is a real marvel reference to an object of unknown origin

_“I have to go back haven't I?” He voiced tiredly as he sat down next to the white haired elder wizard._

_The previous headmaster was seated beside him; his lips twitched firmly upward in a whimsical sort of smile, while his light blue eyes twinkled that all too familiar mischievous twinkle,“Oh, now that is entirely up to you my boy.”_

_Harry's eyebrows furred together in confusion, “You mean I actually have a choice?”_

_“Of course you do Harry. Did you not say we were in King's Cross station?” He motioned around them briefly before continuing, “I do believe if you so desired you would be able to board a train of your choosing.”_

_“And, where would it take me?” Harry wet his lips nervously as his mouth formed into a curious frown._

_Dumbledore merely patted the younger on the shoulder and stood up. “On, I would think.” ___

__–----------------------------------_ _

__The very first thing that he had become fully aware of was the icy bitter cold which was slowly but surely settling, seeping ever deeper into his bones in a frigid almost numbing bite of pain._ _

__Soft pit pats of rain drizzled in the thousands from above catching in his eyelashes as they twitched under their lids._ _

__A low raspy groan escaped his chapped lips, while half laden hazy emerald green eyes fluttered and squinted at the massive dark angry storm clouds above him._ _

__Panic shot through his chest like a cannon ball of dread before sinking and hitting rock bottom in the pit of his stomach giving him the very distinct sour feeling of the urge to vomit._ _

__Slowly sitting up he winced gingerly and rubbed his bruised feeling back and tail bone as he surveyed the area around him warily._ _

__The large, thick, knotted wet trunks of several oak trees were capsized as if struck by lightning all in a domino like fashion around him in a clean cut circle._ _

__He white knuckled the surface beneath him, and then blinked in confusion._ _

__The grass, and dirt was scorched almost beyond recognition around him._ _

__With a swaying wobble he stood upright staring saucer eyed his glasses askew on his nose in alarm at the body sized burnt mark etched into the forest floor where he had been laying._ _

__“Where...?” Harry looked around puzzled._ _

__A rush of memories clicked and snapped into place like an old school reel of black and white movie negatives filling in the blanks in his mind in the span of a second.  
The pallor of his face grew very white as it all came back to him._ _

___Oh he had been selfish..._ _ _

___Very, very selfish.. ____ _


	2. Chapter 2

Storm clouds crackled over ahead ominously, like a witch's brew about to thicken and bubble over rumbling and moaning above him in a way that if he were not already chilled to the bone it would have sent a shiver down his spine.

Great so he was smack dab in the middle of no where in the very center of what looked to be a forest.

Which didn't help much on his part seeing as trees covered half the globe back home.

Where was he was the question...

It looked earth like enough that he knew he wasn't dead.

A good pinch to his arm reassured him of that much. 

Before he could think on it any further a helicopter like machine began hovering from above kicking up the icy rain and sharp gales of wind around him.

His soaked through shirt and pants flapped wetly against his skin uncomfortably as beacons of light flooded the area from either side of the floating air transport. 

The sound of metal clunking to the ground almost distracted him enough to look to his left as he winced and squinted at the light in front of him before putting an arm above his brow to block most of it.

Sighing heavily he turned his head gingerly feeling the suspense as if it were a horror movie flick moment.

In that moment his heart stuttered to a halt in his chest as he witnessed something he hadn't expected to see outside of one of Dudley's science fiction video games he sometimes got to play when they left him behind on holiday. 

A red and gold robot had just landed next to him, as the floating helicopter like machine landed off to his right out of his line of vision. 

“Looks like a half pint preteen brat who just got lost from summer camp; how in the hell is this a 0-8-4, Romanov?” Spoke the robot in a snarky annoyed blasé tone as it walked forward toward him.

A hatch on the helicopterish transport opens revealing a woman with medium length copper curls, clothed in an all black leather zip up cat woman esque looking attire, brandishing a big gun of some sort that kinda made him wish he still had his wand with him.

Exiting next to her is a simple enough looking man in his late forties with graying black brown short curly hair and glasses, in his hands is a see through holographic like screen with numbers and things he could not understand flashing across it rapidly. 

The man pushed up his glasses with one finger and watched Harry curiously before speaking, “No this is definitely it, or perhaps I should say him?” Spoke the man in a deceivingly calm but strained tone of voice. 

“What are the readings saying Bruce?” The leather suited woman spoke all the while keeping her gun honed in on the boy before her.

“He's an anomaly that’s for sure....not human, Mmmm oh now that's interesting.” He fingered the holo screen as he pushed and moving holographic imagery of a body scan about with his fingers tips, keying in on some spots on it every so often reading them silently.

“Care to share big guy? He looks about ready to wet himself over here.” Spoke the metal man again.

“Magic.” The newly dubbed man Bruce spoke simply, “He's filled to the brim with data almost identical to well....Loki's signature.” 

The robot curses, “Great, more abracadabra wielding maniacs! Look I ain’t taken in this one too! Reindeer Games is enough for one house hold thanks very much!” 

Bruce made a strained sort of sighing breathe of annoyance, “I said almost, as in similar, not totally exact mind you...” 

“I've had enough of this.” The black clad woman spoke gruffly and stalks forward to him her gun still drawn, “Kid, can you understand me by chance?” 

By this time he was very much stunned into silence.

Robots, holographic technology, and some trigger happy woman pointing a gun at his head were all just a bit much after well...basically everything.

“I...where....” His eyes rolled back into his head and he promptly fell to the wet grassy floor with a thunking noise. 

\---------------------------

“Well that's not nice Romanov you went and made the poor kid faint from your ugly mug alone.” Snarked Tony smirking from inside his suit. 

“I'll show you ugly in a moment, Stark, shut it and do something useful for once and pick him up and carry him into the hellicarrier.” Snapped Natasha harshly as she put her gun away into it's holder. 

“Geez on your period much red?” Leaning down he picked up the unconscious non-human magic user, “An for the record it's not magic, magic's not real Brucey! I just haven't figured out a name for what they use yet...” 

Bruce snorted, “If that's what makes you feel better at night Tony, but it's pretty hard to categorize it as anything but.” 

“Science! It's science we don't have...it's not and never will be....Magic!” He shuddered inside his suit.

“Ahuh, bring him inside I need to finish scanning him.” Bruce stated rolling his eyes as he walked into the hellicarrier after Natasha. 

Tony whined, “Man can't you just agree Bruce? Science bros guild and all that jazz!” 

A snort was his response.

The doors of the hellicarrier close and Black widow takes them into the air with ease maneuvering them toward stark tower. 

Placing the still very much knocked out teenager down into a seat he buckled him in and then was handed magical nullifying cuffs from Bruce to put on the kid.

Hesitating only slightly he did as instructed. 

“From my scan's he's actually older than he looks, I'd say roughly about seventeen almost eighteen; he's also malnourished which in my guess attributed to his lack of stature.” 

Natasha snickered from behind the wheel, “Hey Stark you might have found someone shorter than you!” 

Tony growled and flipped up his mask and sat down, “Don't make me come up there Romanov.” 

“Quaking in my combat boots, Stark.” Baited back the red head. 

“Ha fucking ha.” He grumbled before looking down at the teen, “You sure the pipsqueak isn't human? Sure looks it.” 

“So did Thor and Loki.” Natasha voiced upfront as they landed on the roof of Stark tower.

“Natasha is correct, it's silly to assume we are the only human looking beings in the universe Tony, you know that.” Bruce chastised. 

Snorting Tony crossed his arms, “Yeah well they were kinda obvious with their clothing choices, armor is tres' chic on Asgard, but have you ever seen an alien in an over sized striped Henley shirt and faded well worn ripped jeans?” 

Frowning Bruce took note of this as well, “Yes that does pose a question or two I guess...”

“Do you think we need to tranq him doc?” The assassin spoke up as she pocketed the hellicarrier keys and walked over to them. 

“Mmm...no the magic nullifying cuffs should be enough.” 

“Good then, one of you take sleeping beauty inside before he wakes up and tries to put up a fight.” She states and opens the hatch door walking down and out of the aircraft. 

Bruce grins a bit nervously at Tony as if politely declining. 

Groaning Tony sighed, “Well fine leave everything to me why don't you? Soon the news paper will have the headlines read, “Stark now seen carrying sleeping teenage boys off into the sunset” that's all I need to be labeled a pedophile. Pepper would cut off my Bal--”

Bruce coughed, “Well technically he's almost of legal age so you'd only be seen as a homosexual carrying men into your penthouse.”

Tony turns a nice red in embarrassment, “Bruce! I thought we had a bond here!” 

Bruce snorts and walks ahead of him.


End file.
